Two can play at this game
by harleyquinn03061
Summary: Dan and Phil in high school, just this idea I have. Hope you like it. Punk!Phil/Pastel!Dan.
1. Chapter 1

**•Dan's POV•**

Phil's long pale fingers trails along my sides down to my hips, he leans in close placing a soft kiss on my neck, his snake bites are cool against my warm skin.

"You're such a pretty boy now Dan." He whispers, Phil's voice is husky, his lips leaves a hot trail of kisses along my neck up to my ear, where he nibbles on it softly. "P-Phil, no." My body trembles, the way he's touching me is making my thoughts fuzzy.

"But why? I thought you didn't feel anything, that's why you changed. Into the perfect pastel boy who likes to play, I mean you didn't object to Tyler this morning, did you?" Phil still whispers his hands roaming my body. I can feel him smirking against my skin, Phil pushes his hips against mine, I hit the wall. My breath hitches with the sudden friction. Phil doesn't follow my body, he stands there looking smug,

"What's the matter Dan?" His tone is playful. Phil takes a step forward, trapping me with his body, his hand caresses my cheek.

"I bet when I was gone you didn't think about me once, I'm willing to bet you didn't even think of what you did to me." He smirks again, his words ring in my ears.

"I apologized." My voice is small and squeaky, Phil only shrugs.

"In away I should thank you. I mean if you didn't break my heart I wouldn't look like this." He gestures to his own body, which is decorated with tattoos and piercings. Phil wears a black vneck, with black skinny jeans and converse. The tips of his black hair is dyed blue which brings out his eyes, not only did he have snake bites but he has three silver bars in his left eyebrow. Phil leans in, his lips barely touch mine. Before he kisses me the bell rings,

"Later Dan." Phil pulls back, his smug smile returning. He leaves down the hallway, people already make way for him and some of his new friends follow him to the smoke pit. I'm left behind, feeling embarrassed, flustered and wanting more. I shiver once, the thoughts of Phil's lips on me leaves me excited.

"Dan!" Chris startles me, Chris has this knowing look in his eyes. Like he already figured out what phil was doing to me.

"Who were you messing with now?" Chris says somewhat annoyed,

"What do you mean?" Unfortunately my voice is still high pitched. Chris studies me more closely, then he bursts into laughter.

"Oh fucking hell. You actually like someone." He covers his face with his hands,

"No! Why do you say that?!" I end up screeching.

"And you're trying to deny it, have you gone mad? I've only ever seen you blush once, and that's when you were head over heels for-"

"Shut up! Don't you fucking dare." My cheeks become burning hot, the heat even rushes to my neck and ears.

 ***Later On.***

Phil sits on a bench, surrounded by his friends, a blonde girl is sitting on his lap. She giggles twirling her platinum blonde hair, in one hand she holds a cigarette. Phil notices me first, his playful smirk returns. Blondie is the second, and first she doesn't react, her smile grows when Phil whispers something into her ear. She leans down pressing her Ruby red lips against Phil's, Phil keeps his eyes open, his mesmerizing blue eyes stay on me. He smirks slightly, my stomach twists into knots. Everyone in the smoke pit whistle and whoop, yet none if them notice Phil is staring at me. Phil pulls back, he whispers something again and he gets up. He makes his way toward me, cigarette still in his hand.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Phil stands to close to me, every step I take back he takes forward.

"Why should I care?" I say dismissively, but jealousy creeps inside me. Phil's eyes pull out that secret, he reaches over stroking my cheek.

"Come on Dan, you've always been a bad liar." His words are true, I've always been a terrible liar. Phil runs his fingers down to my hips again,

"Hazel thinks you're cute." Phil says plainly, his voice becoming softer.

"Who is Hazel?" Is what I end up asking. Phil laughs, his tongue poking out.

"The girl I was kissing. She fancies you." That's when I'm brought back to reality, I shove phil scowling.

"You kissed her in front of me on purpose?" It comes out more angry then I thought it was going to, Phil laughs again. He pouts,

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Danny is getting jealous." Phil taunts.

"Why are you such a childish imbecile." I spit back, Phil wiggles his index finger.

"Temper, Temper." His tone indicates he sees me as a child who is throwing a tantrum. He brings the smoke to his lips, his chest rises a little, Phil leans in closer blowing the smoke into my face. It stings my eyes, the scent alone makes me want to puke. When he pulls his face away from mine he's smiling,

"I know you want to kiss me." His voice is seductive and his eyes shimmer. Unfortunately for me Phil's lips are so tempting, my body moves on its own, again we're close to kissing. Phil takes another inhale taking a couple steps back,

"I'll see you at lunch, I should be getting back to Hazel." He gives a final smirk before turning and not looking back. When he reaches his friends again Hazel jumps into his arms giggling.

"Oh it's so on. Two can play at this game.", quickly I rush back into the school in search for Jeremy.

 **So like this is just an idea, and let me know if I should continue. So it doesn't seem like kinda confusing, I'll clarify it now. So basically Dan broke Phil's heart some how, and completely changed and become some heartless pastel boy? I don't know. Phil conveniently moves away becomes a punk and like decides to play games with Dan when he conveniently moves back. But enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan**

Jeremy smiles widely when I'm in his eyesight, he steps around his friend Stella pressing a kiss against her cheek. Once I'm in ear shot he laughs,

"Hey Dan. Who is it?" Months ago Jeremy and I agreed on helping each other if we ever needed someone to get another person jealous. I cross my arms over my chest, I can feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks.

"Phil Lester." Saying his name feels natural coming from my mouth, yet I cover it with hatred. Chris has always been the only one to see right through me, Phil doesn't count at this point. Jeremy frowns slightly, stopping in his tracks.

"The new guy? The insanely hot punk?" He sounds uncertain, Jeremy runs his finger through his perfect blonde hair, his mesmerizing grey eyes flash with an emotion I can't read.

"Yeah? So." Thankfully I sound nonchalant, my body relaxing. Jeremy bites his nails, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh uh I don't know Dan. We have art together and honestly I want him." Jeremy speaks like Phil is nothing more than a toy we're fighting over. I straighten my posture glaring,

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jeremy, but Phil will always be interested in me, I'm all he's ever going to want." Lies, the whole thing. I want Phil, but I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me; he's only teased me so far. For an odd reason though jeremy can't tell I'm lying, his head falls down disappointment clear on his face. Louise ends up walking towards us, with Chris at her side. Louise looks concerned, her motherly side coming through. Her and Chris are well aware of my agreement with Jeremy, Chris rolls his eyes sighing out. Jeremy leans over pecking me on the cheek,

"We'll talk later Dan, I'll help you, find me at lunch." Jeremy wanders off before Chris and Louise reach us.

 **small filler, I hope you like it. Also I'm just starting to get into youtubers so suggestions are welcome, so far I've only watched Dan &Phil (obviously.), Louise (sprinkleofglitter.), Chris and Pj, Zoella, Tyler Oakley, Shane Dawson and Casper Lee. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan**

The cafeteria is loud and filled with the scent of greasy food, I weaved my way through the crowd excited to find Jeremy. Jeremy sits near the windows on his left, with most of his football friends. Before I can make it close enough Jenna Carter stops me, she's smirks seductively.

"Hey Dan. I'm having a party tomorrow night, you should come." She bats her perfect eyelashes, today Jenna's hair is straightened and styled in a perfect way to show off her cheek bones, if it weren't for her gray eyes she'd be the girl version of Phil. Suddenly I'm even annoyed with myself for even thinking of Phil, Jenna steps closer her heels click.

"Oh yeah I'll drop by." I don't even bother to sound interested, Jenna was never my type.

"Perfect! You can keep me company." She tries dragging me off to her table, with the rest of her friends.

"Actually I need-" Jenna brings her manicured finger to my lips, smiling.

"Hush. So for this party, if you're going to be my date our outfits need to match." She continues to talk, explaining I can't wear any of my pastel clothes, it'll ruin her pastel pink dress she plans on wearing.

"Whoa Jenna-" this time she whips her head around, with a tight smile this time.

"Stop talking. No flower crowns either, I'll be wearing one and we can't be seeing wearing the same thing." She cuts me off again,

"I did not agree to be your date!" I finally snap. That's when an arm drapes over my shoulders, for a split second I was relieved thinking it was Jeremy, unfortunately it's Phil.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Phil Lester." Phil uses a charming voice, and if I turn he probably has an equally charming smile. Jenna provides her most dazzling smile,

"Oh uh I'm Jenna, Jenna Carter." She giggles twirling her hair, her attention shifting over to Phil.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you." Again Phil's voice changes, his voice becoming softer sounding more sexy.

"Pleasures all mine. Will you be attending my party?" She looks hopeful, I can hear her friends giggling from over here, they whisper and point at Phil.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I hope to see you there to Dan." He whispers the last part in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Jenna gasps, looking between us blushing,

"Oh, God. I'm sorry I didn't realize." Phil laughs, his body shaking next to mine.

"Oh don't worry about it Jenna, clearly Dan is open to anyone. Do you want him?" Phil's words trap me, I can't move. He's testing Jenna with his eyes, hoping for her to pick the wrong answer. Jenna got the message she shakes her head, she straightens pulling on a perfect smile.

"No, it's fine thanks." She sounds sheepish, Jenna waves gliding over to her table. Once she out of ear shot I push Phil's shoulder glaring, Phil's only smirking.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Phil studies my face, he smiles knowingly.

"You should be thanking me. That girl wasn't going to leave you alone if it weren't for me." Phil says it as a fact,

"By making me sound like a man whore!" I try not to shout, I can feel my face becoming red with anger. Phil shrugs his eyes on something else, someone else. That's when Jeremy is at my side, his arms go around my waist. His body is tense and he glares at Phil,

"Can you maybe not bother Dan." Jeremy even sounds genuinely pissed off. Phil's eyes light up, as Jeremy looks protective.

"Are you going to make me?" Phil says casually sounding bored, Jeremy scoffs.

"What are we? Twelve?" I can tell Jeremy is just avoiding conflict, Jeremy might be faster than Phil but I'm pretty sure everyone here know Phil is stronger. Phil steps forward, but it's clear in his eyes him and I are playing a game now, and he's probably going to even the scores. It's obvious to me he's pissed, which leaves me feeling smug, that's when I grab Jeremy's face, kissing him. Mg eyes remain on Phil, doing to him what he did to me. Phil gives his prize winning smirk, one that makes everyone swoon. Phil leans in,

"I know you want me. And when you're bored with your new little boy toy, you know where to find me." Even if he's whispering I know Jeremy still heard him, Jeremy's breathing becomes uneven, it's clear Phil affected him with one sentence.

"You better watch it Jeremy, you wouldn't want to be the collateral damage." To my disappointment he gets just as close to Jeremy, leaving a small kiss.

"You two enjoy each other, I still have Hazel to keep me company." Just as he says that Hazel squeals jumping into Phil's arms kissing him instantly,

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." She's Irish I note.

"Sorry, I had some business to take care of." Hazel giggles pulling him along.

"It's okay Darling, I found who you were looking for. Come on he's trying Weed for the first time." Phil laughs, linking his hands with Hazel and he doesn't look back.

"You my friend, are so totally fucked." Jeremy sighs out, that's when I notice everyone went completely silent, apparently we had an audience. I push Jeremy away, moving out side to meet with Chris, Louise, Zoe, Alfie and Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

**•Dan•**

The weeks go by slowly, surprisingly enough Phil has kept his distance. Not once teasing or embarrassing me, but that didn't stop him from ruining my reputation. Word got around quickly about Phil's intentions with me, so people have been cautious. Except Chris, Louise and Zoe of course, any other potential dates just completely fucked off. Jeremy hangs around a lot more often, knowing my desperate need to get back at Phil.

"Dan? Are you even listening?" Zoe speaks up, her and Louise move their eyes over to me, I bite my tongue before I can speak.

"Uh yeah, I was just thinking about what I should wear to Conner's party.", Zoe rolls her eyes as she continues to pick at her food. Louise has a look of concern, which is for both Zoe and I.

"I'm just not entirely sure, you know? I mean I love Alfie-" Zoe continues on but I'm not interested enough to fully listen. That's when I see Phil across the food court, only he isn't his normal arrogant dickish self, he looks like 14 year old happy Phil. The Phil I knew so well, his smile stretches across his face as he throws a french fry, my eyes travel over to the person he's with. His brother Martyn, who laughs in return shaking his head.

"Can we go to some random store now? I need a new sweatshirt." I interrupt Zoe, not caring enough about how rude I sound. They both snap their eyes over, seeming annoyed and confused. Louise stretches over resting her hand over mine,

"what's the matter with you?" her eyes follow my gaze, realization sinks in. Louise laughs,

"I see, why does Phil bother you so much anyways?" Zoe laughs as well.

That's when things get even worse,

"Oh so you didn't tell them? Given your manwhore status I'm sure they can easily guess." Martyn hits Phil's head.

"Phil, no." He says it almost like an order. Louise and Zoe completely freeze, guilt glittering Louise's eyes, Zoe bites her pink stained lips shut. Phil walks over, gently running his fingers over my shoulder, across my chest,

"You know Dan, I really don't like Jeremy hanging around you. But you should tell him, he's going to wish he listened to my warning." Phil backs away with his older brother's warning glance, Martyn shakes his head. Before I can even question what he means I see Kyle walking towards us, only his amber eyes remain on Phil. A large dazed smile is stuck on his lips, as if he isn't aware of his surroundings.

"Phil! I missed you." He leaps into his arms showering his face in kisses, Louise actually gasps, breaking from her trance. When Kyle notices our stares he starts laughing, screwing his eyes shut.

"Oh God." Zoe states, fully aware Kyle is stoned. Hazel and Pj aren't far behind, all of them a laughing giggly mess.

"You guys know Kyle right?" Phil speaks up once again, Kyle is fascinated with Phil's lip rings. Zoe squints her eyes, "Kyle, what about Jeremy?" Just the mention of his name makes Kyle tense.

"Phil told me not to worry, he's taking care of him. Plus it's obvious he moved on." Kyle shrinks away, looking sad. Martyn sighs stalking away,

"Text me later." He calls to Phil over his shoulder. Phil winks at me, before moving his attention to Kyle.

"Don't be sad baby. Hazel, why don't you and Peej take Kyle outside, I'll meet you outside soon, okay?" Hazel giggles nodding, pulling on Kyle's hand. They disappear in the crowd, leaving the mall. Once they're out of earshot Phil turns to me one last time, he leans in placing a soft kiss on my cheek. He doesn't even acknowledge my friends,

"Like my new little toy? He's just so interesting." He sounds proud,

"How could you ruin Kyle like that?" Zoe breaks the silence, since I can't find words to speak. Phil shifts his eyes over to Zoe, pulling out his charming smile. He shrugs, not looking even remotely guilty.

"I like to think I saved him. I mean if I didn't comfort him he'd still be sad and lonely. Because Jeremy cheated, all because Kyle didn't put out." We all share a glance, wincing, Phil managed to pull out a dark secret and used it to his advantage.

"Leave them out of this Phil." I spit, slamming my hand down. Phil bites his lip, looking rather sexy.

"Ooh you're so hot when you're mad." He smirks some more, Phil places his fingers under my chin, lifting my head, I'm met with his distracting blue eyes. His other hand delicately runs through my hair, just like when were 14.

"I want you to pass on a little message to Jeremy, tell him chasing after Kyle is pointless now, I've deflowered him." Phil laughs when we all go wide eyed, to shocked to speak.

"Your move Daniel." He whispers, leaving one last kiss on my forehead. Once Phil is gone Zoe and Louise explode, both talking rapidly.

"Dan! What are you going to do?!" Louise demands, looking scandalized,

"We can't tell Jeremy! It'd destroy him." Zoe adds. Phil definitely got back at me, doing more than evening the score. I can't even think of what to say, let alone on how to deal with the new mess Phil just created.

"We'll have to think of something. I know Conner invited Phil to his party, I guess he's good friends with Troye, Conner likes making Troye happy, but if Phil shows he's bringing Kyle. We need to think of something." The disbelief I still feel is making me ramble, barely making much sense. Louise and Zoe agree,

"We can help." When Zoe says that I shake my head quickly,

"No. No. You just witnessed what he's capable of. You guys can't get in the middle of this." I almost feel hopeless, embarrassed even, next time I can't underestimate Phil.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil kept his hands on my cheeks, rubbing his nose against mine ever so lightly. His breath smells of alcohol and cigarettes, he giggles to himself.

"Swear yourself to me Daniel." He demands, a shiver runs down my spine, the vodka makes my thoughts fuzzy.

"What?" I manage to make out, Phil growls shoving me harder against the wall. His hips rubbing against mine, I almost moan out, the alcohol seeming to make it more pleasurable than it actually is.

"You heard me. Swear yourself to me and I'll make you feel so good." He urges on, sounding more persuasive by the minute. The floor continues to vibrate, as Conner's party rages on. No one had noticed I disappeared along with Phil, who cornered me in the bathroom. I almost fall under his spell, just imaging all the filthy things Phil could do to me. Until I remember Kyle,

"No. You fooled around with Kyle. You ruined him." I spit out, my filter was washed away hours ago. Phil chuckles, tracing a pattern on my hips, his fingers make their way under my pink jumper, his touch leaving behind a trail of fire.

"Don't try act so innocent all of a sudden. Come on Dan." He slurs it this time, probably unaware how sexy he actually sounds. Phil hadn't moved his hand higher or lower like I hoped, but it was obvious he's getting impatient. It's swirling around his amazing blue eyes.

"I swear myself to you." I barely whisper out, nodding my head quickly. Phil smiles happily, his hand goes to my throat, he roughly shoves me away.

 _"Get out."_ Even if his words are harsh, his tone is sweet, sudective. Phil can tell he's confused me because he leans into me again, trailing his hands along my jaw, across my cheek, the back of his hand is soft.

"Get out, and find Kyle. Once I drop him that's when the real fun begins." He whispers out, watching me like I'm his prey and he's going to pounce any second. I shake my head,

"Take care of that problem yourself." Phil chuckles, another shove.

"You do as I say. Otherwise I'm still going to be your problem. You know your friend Zoe is cute, and her boyfriend is as well. Which one of them should I try and fuck? I heard from a little birdy Zoe is a virgin, and she plans on losing it to Alfie. I did take Kyle's, Zoe sounds like a challenge but let's face it. I'm irresistible." He rambles on, even with my drunken thoughts I know he's serious, and there isn't a doubt in my mind he could tempt almost anyone into sleeping with him. I'm not entirely sure how to react, my thoughts mush together, and for a couple seconds I almost don't care.

"Who told you that?" I try sound more confident, my shoulders straighten. Phil smirks,

"Well thankfully my friend Pj is interested in your friend Chris. And well Pj tells me things without realizing it." In that very moment I want nothing more than to strangle Phil. I'm tempted to hit him, but I the chances of it doing damage is unlikely. I sigh, walking out. The party has gotten louder, it's wild. Out of frustration I take two more shots, I end up finding Hazel, Phil's friend. She seemed to be making her way outside, probably going out for a smoke. She stands out, people do notice her, and make way for her. Tonight she wears a simple black party dress, it seemed even blacker on her pale skin, it's tight which shows off her curves. I stumble close behind, which isn't that hard. Because people make room for me as well.

"Hazel! Can I ask you something?" I practically yell, she didn't hear me, which means I have to step outside as well.

"Hazel!" I try again, she turns to me, cigarette in mouth. She brings up a lighter, the end burns.

"Yes?" She tilts her head a little, she takes another drag.

"I was hoping you knew where Kyle was? Phil wants me to find him." Hazel's pale eyes light up at the mention of Phil.

"He's getting rid of him, isn't he?" She says it almost sadly.

"Yes." I whisper out, feeling almost guilty. Hazel sees my face and she smiles.

"Oh don't worry about him. Phil found someone else for him, they're hitting it off as we speak." She praises Phil, seeming very proud. Still the guilt eats away inside, the thought of Jeremy getting his heart broken on the news.

"Can I ask you something?" It's a slur this time, unplanned words leave my mouth. Hazel takes another drag, she inhales, her eyes scan my body, my face, it's clear she isn't intoxicated or even high on anything.

"Depends on the question I suppose." She shrugs, another drag.

"Phil, did he really sleep with Kyle?" Hazel still seems calm, her smoke now a quarter finished. She doesn't meet my eyes,

"Yes." Another drag, a frustrated sound leaves my lips. Deep down I was hoping it wasn't true, and not because Jeremy is my friend but because Phil was mine, and him messing around with Kyle means the old Phil I knew really is gone.

 **Small Filler I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I find myself in a brightly coloured room, which means I went home with someone. I feel sick, my head hurts. Once I'm over my sleepy haze I get a proper look. The sight alone makes me feel more nauseous than I already am, I stumble out of the bed in a desperate rush to grab my clothes. Even if Phil had changed his appearance I knew his room, and this is definitely it. His green and blue checkered duvet gets tangled in my legs, I fall with a thump, my hangover making me feel more dizzy. My head spins, I stare horrifyingly at all his Band posters, his bookshelf which still has all his random plushies, his few lions that he kept, and the same Buffy DVD set I remember buying him when he told me of his obsession. It hasn't changed. I freeze when I hear Phil groan shifting in his bed. He pulls the duvet over his face, seeming to fall deeper into his bed.

"What time is it?" He croaks, unaware It's me, I'm the one he got into bed. I pull on all my clothes, stumbling some more for my shoes.

"Dan?" Phil says surprised, he reaches over to his bedside table, pulling on his glasses. When he studies me properly he full on laughs, holding his sides.

"Fucking Hell. This is unexpected." His tongue pokes out as he continues to laugh, his hair is a mess, his piercings glitter in the morning sun. Phil stands, still in his boxers. He walks to his door, pulling it open.

"I'll see you on Monday." He says cheekily, when I pass him he smacks my ass, looking mischievous.

"I'm sure we had loads of fun. I'll text you." He calls out to me, as I'm already halfway through his house. I phone Chris right away, in hopes he has answers for all the questions swirling around inside my head. It rings three times before he answers, I practically sprint away, wanting to get home and shower.

"Chris! I need you to come over today! Please it's urgent." I rush out, before he has the chance to speak.

"Dan is everything okay?" Chris asks worried, I huff out a breath, my body protesting on the running. My legs feel weak,

"I think, I don't know. I'll explain later. I need to go, phone's dying." I hang up, shoving my phone inside my shorts pocket. As I make my way to the tube people give me weird looks, I probably look like shit at the moment. Only how I look is at the bottom of my priority list. Phil had said 'I'm sure we had fun.' Which means Phil himself doesn't remember. I feel hopeful, if he doesn't remember maybe I can just forget about waking up in his room. When I do eventually make it to my house, Adrian comes from the kitchen, looking at me suspicious.

(Okay so obviously this isn't the actual age gap between Dan and Adrian, but oh well. Just go with it. Also I know Phil is older by like 4 years. But let's just pretend Phil is only older by one year.)

"You look awful." He pauses,

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you." Adrian states out plainly, examining me even more, he snickers a little.

"Eww what's that?" Adrian points to my throat, I hold back a groan of annoyance, I'm going to murder Phil.

"Nothing. I'm going to shower.", Adrian laughs once more,

"Mom invited Mrs. Lester and her family over, she thinks you and Phil are still friends." He says it so happily, like he's been given an early Christmas. I turn quickly, before I make it completely up the stairs.

"And what gave her that idea?!" I screech, glaring at my mischievous thirteen year old brother. He bounces excitedly,

"Because Mr. Lester seen you leave their house this morning and phoned our place, you see it wouldn't have been so bad because I answered the phone, but I told mom and dad at breakfast, they were just so thrilled you two reconnected mom just had to invite them over." Adrian informs me, looking more smug than I ever saw him. I rush into my room, finding my charger. Once I connect it, I phone Chris again, the one time I so badly need him the bastard doesn't answer.

"You get ass over to my place. Now. I don't care how selfish I'm being, you're having dinner with me and my family tonight.", I hang up, praying to every God out there Chris decides to be the amazing best friend I know and show up. I frantically rush around my room, cleaning it best I can. When it looks clean enough I grab my black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, today isn't the day for my soft pastel colours. In no time I lock myself in the bathroom, letting the hot water sooth my sore aching bones. The images of Phil come back to my mind, him kissing my neck, the way they felt against my own lips, even if he did taste of vodka it was a perfect kiss. I remember him daring me to come over, tempting me with his pretty lies and beautiful eyes. I remember us staggering down block after block, laughing and just falling into our old patterns when we were friends. Even before we left Conner's I remember promising myself over Phil, and after that it's just a giant blank. I scrub at my body roughly with the soap, like it's going to help wash away all my regrets, the heat the water provides continues to give me a little comfort. My hangover almost disappearing, maybe with some water and pills it'll be okay. After washing my hair I step out, drying my body. After dressing myself I make my way back to bedroom, where thankfully Chris lays on my bed. He looks just as miserable as I feel.


	7. Go to Archive Of Our Own!

Sorry its been awhile, but you can read the rest of it on Archive of our own (which is only ten chapters), my account is harleyquinn0306 . Sorry again, but please go there, thanks :)


End file.
